


The Waltz

by redxnmyledger (YouAreMyMuse)



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blackfrost - Freeform, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom Natasha Romanov, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, FrostWidow, Happy Ending, Inspired by Crimson Peak (2015), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn With Plot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tom Hiddleston In A Suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyMuse/pseuds/redxnmyledger
Summary: A party. A green dress. Blue meets green. A waltz. Two destinies tied up together. The dangerous Black Widow and her web. The Trickster. What could happen? When Loki finds Natasha and they can't stay away from each other, despite their instincts
Relationships: Loki & Natasha Romanov, Loki/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	The Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this Blackfrost fic! I wanted to write something apart from my series 'The Trickster and the Spider'. At first it came as a short one-shot but I seriously don't know how it got this long! But I love Loki and Natasha together and I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and if you want to send me some requests, I'll be delighted.

The soft music played in the room while dozens of people spoke quietly, clinking their glasses together and chatting happily. For once, it seemed like an aristocratic event, with the gowns and tuxedos and smiles and pretension.

Loki loathed it.

He had been dragged to the party by his brother, on the one hand so he could connect with other people, on the other, to control him. The God had almost rolled his eyes at the mere idea. Not that he didn’t want to cause havoc, but he had learnt to live in Midgard the best he could, getting accustomed to the traditions there, after Ragnarok and defeating Thanos. He even enjoyed some small pleasures, such as the local food. It wasn’t that bad.

But he didn’t want to ‘connect’ with other people, nor others wanted to. Some still feared him and treated him like a menace, a thread that had to be guarded 24/7. Loki was used to that. He was a stranger in Asgard, he could live with the idea of being a stranger in Midgard.

The party was about Stark, of course. He had donated an enormous amount of money for educational purposes and some stupid organisation had recognised his philanthropic work, giving him an award. Tony had invited the Avengers -and Loki- to create a new net of contacts that might be useful someday. Besides, they still had to clean their image after Sokovia and Lagos.

And there he was.

The God of Mischief was leaning against the bar with a glass between his elegant fingers. He hadn’t moved for the last hours and nobody seemed to care, actually. Thor had come to him and tried to introduce him to some people he didn’t care about. He didn’t even remember their names.

From his spot, he could see Tony, in his element, chuckling, chatting and shaking hands. Steve was with his friends, the wingman and the man with the metal arm, laughing. Loki was even surprised to see the Soldier that relaxed. Loki noticed that both Barton and Romanoff were missing and wondered why. His brother had an army of girls around him and the God rolled his eyes. Everything was the way it was in Asgard. Thor being praised and admired. Loki, a shadow living in the shade of his greatness.

The raven-haired man was about to put the glass on the bar and leave. Nobody would notice and the compound would be silent and empty, just the way he liked. He might enjoy a night off, with his books and a nice bath and…

His thoughts were interrupted by the heads of several guests turning to the main hall. He frowned and lifted his head, hoping to see what was interrupting such an elitist and boring night. He caught a glimpse of red and took a few steps. Then, he saw.

Natasha Romanoff had arrived with her arm around Clint’s. Her hair was in an intricated bun with two curls falling down the sides of her creamy face. Her greenish eyes had golden eyeshadow and black eyeliner. Loki noticed that she was aware of the attention she was getting. Obviously, the spider always in her dangerous web.

But what made his mouth go dry was something else. The Russian was wearing a silky green dress. It fell elegantly around her feet, who had black heels, tied around her ankles. The slit went to the upper part of her leg, showing her skin. The dress had a V necklace, almost to her stomach. Her movements were elegant yet provocative. She knew what she was doing, she had been trained for that.

Natasha turned her head and her eyes locked with Loki’s, who felt as if someone had hit him in the stomach, taking his breath away. Those who didn’t know the Black Widow might have thought disgust was painted in her features. But Loki was a trickster after all, and he could feel as if her lips were almost twitching upwards into a smirk.

Okay, maybe Midgardian drinks were not as lame as he thought, considered the God before turning to the bar again, trying to control his uneven breath.

Agent Romanoff was a mystery to him. He had expected hate towards himself due to the mind control he had on her best friend. At first, it had been. Loathe and distrust. But time had passed, and she had even been able to engage in a formal conversation, especially regarding missions for SHIELD. She had even been sent with him to a mission, which, if he had to be honest, had gone successfully.

He had the opportunity to watch the deadly Black Widow in action. He observed her seducing the target before taking him to the room SHIELD had booked. Thanks to the devilish electronic device Stark had called smartphone, Loki watched as she took him down easily, getting the USB they needed. Yet, everything had gone wrong and some hitmen found her. In a few seconds, they were all down. It was mesmerising.

After that, more missions came, and even Fury admitted that both of them worked well together. Thor was impressed that Loki listened, for once, to someone that wasn’t himself or their mother. But the God couldn’t help but admire the witty and sharp mind the little spider had. She was intelligent, sarcastic and she was a natural leader when she had to, even though that role usually landed on Rogers. On the other hand, Natasha had to admit that Loki’s tricks and magic were incredibly useful and less tiring for her own stealth. Why fighting when the God could take a whole base of Hydra down in a few minutes?

Loki took a deep breath before daring to wander his eyes over the room. Someone could think he was just scanning the boring people there, but deep inside, he was looking for someone. A certain redhaired woman that wore green, golden and black like she owned it.

_By the Norns, she is beautiful_ , he thought when his eyes found her. She was chatting with Thor and Clint, raising her eyebrow at something, apparently too funny, that his _beloved_ brother was telling her. Loki didn’t notice his own hand clenching around the glass. Natasha seemed so relaxed around his brother, something he never could see as they were always working. The Widow turned, as if she could feel his blue eyes piercing her and stared at him.

Was he drunk or she was actually smiling?

Natasha turned to Thor again and this time she placed her hand on his muscled arm. Her lips curved into a wide smile as she stared at him almost lovingly. Or that was what he thought. Was he going insane?

Suddenly, the music stopped, and the voice of the musicians echoed in the room, asking the guests to join them. The lights dimmed, casting shadows on the walls. Loki observed around him how some couples were brave enough to walk to the dance floor. A flood of adrenaline ran down his veins as he finished his drink and went to where the spy was, still talking to his brother.

Some heads turned to observe him. Loki was confident, sensual and moved like a panther. He was tall and elegant and had something in him that got people to be intrigued by the lonely and silent Asgardian. When he reached the spot where the Avengers were, Loki took a few seconds to observe the skin in Natasha’s back and he couldn’t stop the itchy feeling in his fingers.

He ached for her. He wanted to touch her. When had that started? She was the woman that had _dared_ to trick the Trickster, after all.

Loki cleared his throat and everybody’s eyes were on him. He lifted his chin defiantly, not wanting to allow those mere mortals to intimidate him. Thor was quite tipsy, for what he could see, and his eyes gleamed with joy.

“Brother! Have you finished your sulking in the corner?” Loki grimaced at his words. Clearly, his brother was kidding, but he didn’t like those jokes.

“Do you want a drink?” offered Stark politely, almost smiling at him. Again, another drunk man.

“Actually…I came here for Agent Romanoff” he replied, turning his gaze to Natasha, who sipped at her cocktail almost curiously. The rest of the team members were in shock at the words and observed both of them, ready to do something, in case it was necessary. Loki bowed courtly and took her hand, which Natasha allowed for some reason without breaking his skull.

_That was good for starters._

Loki pressed a gentle kiss on her warm skin, almost a feather-like touch. His eyes never left hers and he could notice the electric atmosphere between them. He smirked mischievously and straightened his body, not letting her hand go.

“I was wondering if you would grant me this dance” Natasha lifted her eyebrow and looked at the other Avengers before clearing her throat, smiling politely.

“I’m sure there are other girls craving a dance with you”

“I dare say. But I’ve asked you”

Loki extended his other hand, still grabbing Natasha’s and suddenly the atmosphere was so dense, so thick it could be cut with a knife. He noticed the others prepared to drag him out the room if necessary. Natasha’s hand lifted and stayed in the air, almost as if she doubted, before she placed it on his smooth palm, nodding at him.

They ignored the shocked faces and Loki used his royally elegance, leading Natasha to the dance floor. Soon, whispers and astonished words were heard over the room as they discovered that the Black Widow was dancing with the God of Mischief. He turned to the orchestra, who prepared themselves and the **[first notes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X6D7buPYIIE)** of the piano echoed in the area.

Natasha observed as Loki took her hand and felt his free one splayed on her bare back. Cold against warmth. Fire and ice, like Robert Frost’s poem. She had to suppress a shiver and tried to maintain her composure, wandering her eyes over his face.

“Why are we doing this?”

“I’ve always closed my eyes to things that made me uncomfortable” Loki paused and smiled softly, leaning back to observe her. “It makes everything easier”

“I don’t want to close my eyes” Natasha replied defiantly, holding his gaze with a shadow of a smile in her lips, wondering if Loki’s eyes had always been that mesmerizing. “I want to keep them open”

Loki tried to hide the mixture of feelings he had inside him, but his lips curved almost proudly, staring at her in awe. Natasha gave up and smiled back, with her hand on his shoulder while the music kept playing.

When the first notes of the waltz came in, Loki moved with confidence, as someone who had danced before. Natasha stared at their feet briefly before placing her eyes on his again, watching him smiling sweetly. She pondered and imagined Loki and Thor in Asgard, surrounded by beautiful Asgardian women and leading them to traditional dances and waltzes.

The Black Widow was surprised with her own behaviour. She didn’t know when her hatred towards Loki had faded, or if it had even existed, after all. The God of Mischief was a mysterious figure and that only increased when Thor came back with him and Asgard’s people. The God of Thunder had promised his brother would behave and would help to defeat Thanos.

And he did.

Loki’s knowledge of the Mad Titan had been proven incalculable. He had fought like one of them, with rage and energy. After that? Well, Fury still wanted to keep his eye on him, pun intended. At first, he was kept in the compound. He was given books, access to the training room, but was always watched.

Natasha had not batted an eye the first time they had been paired in a mission. He might be efficient, and she was pragmatic. Surprisingly, they had discovered they worked well together. They had a connection, so to speak, and it seemed Loki always knew when Natasha needed help or backup. Their movements seemed coordinated, like a dance whose steps knew perfectly.

After that, she had let that mask of indifference and hate. The spy didn’t get close to him, though. She just observed him, noticing the small details of his daily life. She knew he liked black tea but also was a sweet tooth. He hated when the corners of a book were folded (and she had done it on purpose, just to see what he would do). They weren’t friends but they weren’t enemies either.

The music went _in crescendo_ and Loki twirled Natasha with a swift movement, moving around the dance floor. The other couples had refused to keep dancing and decided it was more entertaining to watch them. The green material whooshed around the firm long legs of the spy, not letting anything visible. Loki smiled happily for once in a long time and Natasha didn’t know why, but she was mirroring that gesture.

“Tell me something, my dear spider…Did you wear those colours to catch my attention?” he purred, leaning against her cheek. His cold breath sent shivers down her spine and she snorted.

“Why? Is it working?” Natasha replied mockingly, moving back so she could stare at him with her eyebrow lifted. Her lips curved into a sarcastic smile.

“Well…I must admit something. You look _ravishing_ ” His tone lowered in the last word, almost a growl and Loki got closer than necessary for a waltz. Natasha lifted her head and Loki licked his lips, observing the exquisite golden makeup and the greenish eyes, almost like emeralds. He leant against his earlobe, caressing it with his soft lips. “You look like a queen. _My_ queen”

“I’m afraid…” she replied with a chuckle. “I am no queen, Odinson”

“Only because you don’t want to” Loki twirled again and danced faster while keeping his gaze on the spy. They ignored the curious gazes as they waltzed around the room. Everything had vanished and it was only the two of them. “We could rule the nine realms if we wanted to”

“Tempting. But my time to wreak havoc have long passed”

“Ah, you break my heart, my little spider…” He answered ironically, smiling at her. Natasha laughed softly.

“Do you even have one?”

“Touché”

The music stopped and they did too, standing in the middle of the room with the dim lights casting shadows. Everybody was silent before someone started clapping, being followed by the rest of the guests. Natasha smiled and Loki bowed, taking again her hand and pressing another kiss on her skin. Before she could go, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her against her body, placing his free hand on the lower part of her back, his lips caressing his ear.

“One night you won’t forget, Agent Romanoff”

Natasha blinked and moved away, staring at him almost innocently before leaving, mixing with the people who had started chatting again. She joined Clint, who asked repeatedly if she was hurt or if Loki had used any kind of spell on her.

“Don’t be stupid. It’s okay. I’m okay” she replied harshly. Her friend hummed and turned to Thor again, who sipped his drink with a glint in his eyes. He knew his brother and he had never seen him so invested in a woman before. It was interesting that the object of his possible affection was none other than the infamous and deadly Black Widow herself.

Time passed slowly and both Loki and Natasha couldn’t contain their nerves. The spy knew he was observing her. She could feel his piercing eyes following her movements as she chatted happily, displaying all her charm to help Tony. Suddenly, she excused herself and walked slowly to the door, her hips swaying in a tantalizing manner. She turned and her eyes scanned the room, looking for a certain God. When she saw him, she smirked and left the place.

Natasha moved down the corridors for a few metres before she stopped, making sure she was alone in a place where nobody could interrupt her. She leant against the walls and checked her nails, whispering.

“3...2…1”

The God of Mischief appeared on the other side of the corridor, as elegant as always as he buttoned his blazer, striding to the spy, whose smirk widened. He felt his blood rushing down his veins at the sight of such a breath-taking woman staring at him like that. How long had it been since he felt the skin of someone against his? Too long.

Loki had seen Natasha disappearing and hiding herself between the guests. He knew what she wanted. The little spider wanted to play with the snake. He had noticed the way she looked for him. Her longing gazes, her plump lips with that gesture, calling, inviting him. The Black Widow was a siren, bewitching him, pulling the God to her net.

And, Norns, if he was not willing to do it.

It had taken a few seconds of restrain before he couldn’t take it any longer. His long legs took him to the corridors, following the path of the Russian. He could even hear her heels, clicking, calling him.

“You came” she stated, as if she was not surprised he would do it. Loki smirked and kept his hands inside his pockets, taking his time to get closer.

“You figured I’d come” Natasha smiled at the sentence she had pronounced years ago, when they belonged to different sides and a glass barrier separated them.

They did not know at that moment, but their destinies had been tied up. A challenge, a trick. Fake tears and harsh words. A mortal who had proven herself worthy enough to deceive the God of Lies. He was impressed. Truly impressed. Loki learnt that he’d better not underestimate Natasha Romanoff. And the times they had worked together had increased that curiosity and admiration.

“I’m fighting myself to not take you here, right now. In this meagre place with Stark’s elitists around us” Natasha repressed a shiver at his words. His pupils were dilated as his eyes wandered over her body. “By the Norns…you are a goddess…”

His palms pressed against the wall as his body collided with hers. She swallowed hard and stared at him, feeling his length pocking at her throbbing core. She wanted him. Natasha didn’t know why or how, but her body was betraying her training, and she knew that she’d be lost if he touched her.

“I can’t wait to have you writhing in my bed, begging for more as I claim you as mine…” he growled in her ear while swaying his hips against hers, rubbing shamelessly her erection with her body.

“I’ve never begged in my life…” Loki’s chuckle was dark and full of promises and danger. His smirk was in his features as he grabbed her chin almost lovingly, licking his lips as he observed her reaction.

“Oh, my little spider…you’ll be more than willing to beg”

Loki’s nose touched her cheek as his lips ghosted over her jaw, moving to her earlobe. There, bit the tender skin and smiled when Natasha gasped softly. His hands were on her hips, drawing circles with his thumbs. Loki stared at her wide green eyes, asking for permission. She was the Black Widow, after all. He wouldn’t risk his own safety. And he wanted her to agree with everything they did.

When she didn’t flinch, his eyes fluttered closed as he got closer, pressing his lips against hers in an almost lovingly kiss. Soft, delicate, slow. Loki took his time to savour her mouth and she moaned, tugging at his black hair, shorter now. Natasha had been the first one to compliment it, claiming he looked better. One of his hands cupped her face and his body pressed harder against hers, grinding his hips against her core. Natasha moaned in his mouth and she could feel his smirk.

“I can’t wait to hear those lovely sounds…Maybe I’ll do it now…” he whispered as he lowered himself to his knees, fisting the green fabric while staring at Natasha with mischief glinting in his eyes. She bit her lip, smiling.

“Someone could walk in”

“Let them try. Let them see the deadly Widow moaning my name…” Loki paused and chuckled, tracing delicate touches on her ankles, rising hands over the exposed skin, giving the spy goose bumps. “Maybe that’s what you want, isn’t it? My little spider wants to be watched as she screams the name of her God…”

“You’re not my God” she replied with a chuckle, raising an eyebrow almost menacingly.

“Yet”

Loki lifted her exposed leg and placed it on his shoulder, leaning against the creamy skin and peppering it with kisses. As he got to the inner thigh, her breath hitched and a hiss escaped her plump lips when he bit her knee, hard. Loki pushed the fabric aside briefly and felt her mouth getting dry. His Adam’s apple bobbled as he swallowed hard.

“You’re not wearing undergarments” He stated, not even asked, for the evidence was in front of his eyes. Natasha bit her lip and looked at him through her eyelashes. Loki’s grip on her legs became stronger and she knew there would be bruises the following day. Not that she cared. “Did you prepare this? Were you expecting me to fall in your web, Widow? With this…” His hands fisted the fabric, staring at the emerald dress in awe. “You tempted me, little minx”

“Did it work?” she answered with a smug tone, causing Loki to lift his head. His eyes grew darker and his jaw tensed.

The God of Mischief moved the fabric completely, leaving her lower part bare to his gaze. He noticed the reddish curls and his hand forced her leg open, watching as her folds were in display, glistening with her arousal. Loki growled and buried his face against his pubic bone, rubbing his nose against the hair there. _Norns, she smelled delightful._ Natasha swallowed hard and bumped her head with the wall, closing her eyes. She could feel his cool breathing hitting her heated folds and she couldn’t take it any longer.

“Do something or I’ll do it myself” Loki chuckled, and his breath sent shivers down her spine.

“I would appreciate such entertainment for my hungry eyes, darling. But not tonight”

Oh, god, she thought. Did he mean they would do it again?

Natasha didn’t have much time to give it a lot of thought, for he lowered again and licked a line through her folds, making her moan loudly. The spy thanked the music that could be heard, and she imagined it would be blasting through the speakers. Loki devoured her as a thirsty man and he closed his eyes, groaning at the taste of her arousal.

He imagined that was how it would feel in Valhalla, or after tasting the Golden Apples of immortality. He remembered watching the Russian taking down a man with her thighs and how he had experienced that in a training session. Loki had felt weird, but it was not uncomfortable. Now, he’d give every single piece of Asgardian gold to be between her legs.

Natasha rolled her hips against his lips, but his arm held her firmly, stopping every movement. She whimpered and covered him with the fabric of the dress in a futile attempt to hide her private parts. His tongue was relentless, exploring every inch of skin available, tapping gently the clit with the tip. One of his hands fondled her left breast, feeling his hard nipple. Loki growled and moved his head, licking her slit.

“черт!” cried the woman when she felt the tip of his tongue inside her. Her legs buckled and his free hand gripped the one on his shoulder, pressing Natasha further against the wall. Her hand went to his dark locks, tugging and holding him in place. Not that he wanted to go anywhere else, to be honest.

“Loki…” she whispered, and her jaw slacked. Her whole body tensed, and her chest heaved. The God didn’t take her eyes off her, relishing in the noises she was making, the sound of his name on her lips…It felt like a sin.

“That’s it…Say my name” he growled against her folds, moving his mouth as if he was kissing her, his tongue lapping at her juices greedily. She moaned higher and Loki shivered, feeling his hard-on against his trousers. “C’mon, I know you’re close…C’mon, Tasha”

The nickname sent her over the edge and his hand covered her mouth, muffling her sounds. The other one held her leg, shaking against his shoulder. Loki smirked and licked her clean through her orgasm until she shook with overstimulation. The God stared at her from his position, on his knees, and she looked at him through her lashes before smiling lazily.

“It seems you live up to the name of Silvertongue” she purred before pulling him to his feet. Loki chuckled deviously and hugged her tightly.

“Little minx” he muttered and kissed her, allowing her to savour herself on his mouth. This made her moan and Loki’s breath hitched, caressing her curves. Natasha moved back and scanned his face.

“Loki?” he hummed in response. “Take me out of here”

“My pleasure, darling” he replied with a smirk, moving his hands and letting his seidr do the rest. She felt dizzy for a few seconds before they were out of the place and she discovered they were back in the compound.

Loki’s room was barely decorated, as so was hers. They both knew better than being sentimental, and Natasha rarely stopped by the compound unless SHIELD had a job for her. Sometimes she even spent months away, working as a freelancer. He had some plants and books. Books everywhere. Some of them were really old and Natasha could almost smell the old and wrinkled pages and she loved it.

The Widow didn’t have the time to analyse his room any further before he had slammed her against the door. She chuckled and observed his features. Natasha had learnt to be a seductress, and she knew how to bring someone to their knees. The God of Mischief had proven to be no different.

“No” She said, her hand on his chest and pushing him away. Loki’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, staring at her. Natasha licked her lips and walked, swaying her hips before sitting down on the edge of the bed, her hands on the duvet. “Strip. No magic” she ordered with a firm voice. Loki observed her, astonished.

“You dare to give orders to a God” he stated in a hushed voice. His dark curls were dishevelled, and his pupils were blown, black covering the blue. Natasha smiled and shrugged, almost innocently.

Loki knew that they were stubborn and even dominant. Both knew what they wanted and how. And they had the skills to get it. He was aware of Natasha’s abilities and pride, but he promised himself that he would make her surrender to him.

His hands started to undo the die without taking his eyes off the spy. In a swift movement it was gone. Natasha bit her lip as her full attention was on him. Loki’s pale chest was on display now, the shirt discarded. He wasn’t as muscular as his brother, but he was strong and lean. His skin was scarred, and Natasha wondered what stories those lines would have. She thought about how he had gotten his skin marked like that.

“Stop” she ordered, and Loki lifted his head, his hands holding his belt. She stood up and he noticed the elegant and controlled movements of her body. Norns, he could never get tired of that. She was mesmerizing. A true spider, letting her enemies fall on her deadly web. “I will do it”

She stopped in front of him and swatted his hands away. His lips opened and his eyes observed her movements as she unbuckled the belt, letting it fall. Natasha unzipped the trousers and her green eyes looked at his, dark with lust and want. She opened them and let her hand caress his navel, moving down and under the clothes. Loki’s jaw slacked and he moaned, hips buckling to meet her warmth.

“Tasha…” he growled as her fingers barely touched his length, a mischievous smile on her lips as she teased him. “Enough”

His voice was low, hard and his fingers closed against her wrist. She wriggled and tried to escape from his grip with her abilities, but even if she was skilled -and she was- he was still a God that could overpower her easily. Loki spun her around and her back collided with his hard chest. His arms pressed hers against her body and held her tight. Natasha felt his warm breath in her earlobe as he spoke again.

“You think you can defeat me again, little spider? Oh, no…” he chuckled darkly and shook his head, biting the soft skin below her ear. “You might be as witty and intelligent as I am, but by no means a mortal can defeat a God… _Your_ God” he added before he grabbed her ass, earning a moan from her lips.

Loki smirked and forced her to walk, pushing her to the mattress, where she landed with a bounce. She tried to get away from him, but his hands grabbed her ankles and pulled. The God chuckled again, and Natasha turned, holding herself with her elbows. Her red hair was dishevelled and had fallen from its updo. A sea of fire living in the shade of her curls.

“If this situation were different, I would have ripped that dress from that beautiful body of yours…” he started, taking off her heels and moving higher, caressing her soft skin. Loki smiled and stared at her. “But I’ll behave, and I will spare it. Green looks incredibly good on you”

Loki enjoyed the feeling of his hands fondling her breasts before he took of the garment, using his magic to have it on a hanger. The sight of Natasha completely bare and under his power was arousing and he knew he couldn’t take it any longer. His long fingers cupped her face and he leant to press his lips against hers, deepening it by pushing his tongue inside her mouth. Natasha moaned and squealed when he picked her up almost effortlessly and sat down on the bed, his arms around her body.

“Tasha…” he muttered, lowering his head to take her left nipple in his mouth, closing his eyes. She was so soft, so delicate. Deadly delicate. His free hand pinched and rolled the other nipple and Natasha whimpered, kissing the top of his head. She moved a hand and circled his length with one of her hands. Loki moaned against her skin and stared at her in awe. “By the Norns…you’re killing me”

“I wish” she joked before positioning herself, so the tip rubbed her moist folds. Natasha rolled her hips before sinking, feeling him filling her deliciously. “Loki…”

“Fuck, Tasha…” He whispered and bit her collarbone, peppering her neck with kisses as he tugged at her hair. Loki took a deep breath, enjoying her smell before he pumped inside her, grabbing her hips with one hand, watching as her waist moved in circles. It was hypnotising.

Suddenly, he snapped. He tossed her on the bed and laid on top of her body, getting inside her again and fucking her into the mattress. Natasha dug her nails on his back, drawing red lines. One of his hands grabbed the headboard as his hips moved against hers, earning the most delicious sounds from her mouth. Her lips found his neck and kissed the soft skin there before biting. Loki growled and she tasted the blood in her lips. As a sort of punishment, he pulled off and rubbed his length against her soaked folds, holding her against the mattress so she didn’t move at all.

“Asshole” she spat, glaring at him while trying to move again. Loki smirked before sinking himself forcefully inside her, drawing a scream of pleasure from her.

“You bit me first, little spider” he chuckled and gasped when her thighs held him, and Natasha rolled so she was on top. She smiled innocently and placed her hands on his chest, pushing him against the mattress.

“Are you okay? Spider got your tongue?”

Loki smirked darkly and rose his hips. Natasha moaned and bit her lower lip, staring at the God with defiant eyes before she started bouncing on his length, rolling her hips as she pleased. He grunted and gripped her hips, helping her to move. One of his hands sneaked down her legs and circled her clit. The woman groaned in pleasure.

“C’mon…C’mon, Tasha…” Her nails scratched his chest and he growled, looking at her with shiny eyes. “Cum for me”

That’s all she needed for her body to tense while pleasure ran over her veins. Loki kept pumping, helping her ride her orgasm before he spilled inside her with a shout of pleasure mixed with her name. They were both panting, breathless, and their eyes were closed. Natasha fell on his chest and Loki hugged her tightly, still inside her.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes before realisation hit them. That affair had changed everything. Even if it was a one-night thing, they had shared something more intimate than just sex. And they both knew it. Loki had grown up as a shadow, barely loved by anyone. Natasha had learnt to be a machine, a warrior, not a lover. She couldn’t love. She was not _allowed_ to love.

“Well…” she said coolly, clearing her throat and standing up. Both sighed at the absence of their joined cores and Loki felt himself drooling when he noticed his own juices sticking the Widow’s thighs. “Thanks for this. It was fun, but I suppose I must go”

“What? Why?” He observed as she stood up and walked to the door, where the dress was hanging. Loki felt his heart beating fast against his chest. He didn’t know why Natasha had agreed to sleep with him, or what it might mean to their relationship, but he felt like a lonely child again, about to be abandoned.

“Because that’s what we wanted. We fucked. We enjoyed it. That’s it. No string attached. No problems” She replied almost mechanically, as if she was debriefing a new mission. Loki stood up, swallowing hard.

“Don’t. Stay” His voice was soft, and…was that a plea? It was as if all his dominance was gone. Natasha closed her eyes when his arms circled her body, pressing it against his. Cold and hot. Ice and Fire. Loki buried his face in her hair, enjoying that aroma again. “Stay…Please, Tasha”

His hands were everywhere. Soft and delicate fingertips brushing her creamy skin, raising goose bumps. His lips kissed her neck and shoulder, taking its time to do it. He moved to her back and knelt, caressing her ass before groping it, kissing, licking, enjoying every single inch of her, every scar. His hands turned her slowly and Natasha was terrified for once in her life. She didn’t want to look at him, not knowing what her reaction would be, what her heart would feel.

Caring was not an advantage in her life.

His lips kissed her mound before moving to her hips, biting softly and running his tongue over the mark. One of his hands was on her lower belly and he placed his forehead there, closing his eyes, as if he was listening. Natasha was getting nervous and tense and Loki’s head lifted, blue eyes staring intensely.

“I know what they did”

Her body froze and the Black Widow stared to a point in the wall, not daring to speak, to move or even breath. He was still against that area, after all she went through. She swallowed hard and tried to keep her voice from shaking.

“The Red Room wanted warriors. Not mothers”

Loki did not say anything, only breathing calmly.

“Will you tell me?” he whispered, rising his hands to fondle her breast almost lovingly, looking at her wild hair.

“Someday. Will you tell me yours?”

“Do you want to hear the one with the horse?” Natasha crunched her nose and grimaced, making Loki roar in laughter and stand up.

“Shut up. I mean about you. I want to know everything” she muttered, and he smiled briefly, leaning to kiss her.

Opposite to the other kisses they had shared, this one was slow, intimate and passionate. Loki muttered a ‘You will’ and Natasha smiled, rubbing her nose against his before she moved away, looking at him. She took his hand and lead him to the bed, kneeling on the mattress. Loki imitated her and both stared at the other, feeling their breaths ragged and tension filling the room. They spent the following hours touching each other, kissing every inch of skin available, discovering every scar. They wanted to heal and be healed. They made love, enjoying themselves, touching, kissing and watching the other, knowing that was the point of no return.

“What will we do tomorrow?” Natasha asked once they finished, laying on his chest with a content smile on her features. Loki thought briefly.

“Well, what did Stark say? Day off? Stark said it, right?” She laughed and nodded, kissing his chest and he smiled caressing her stomach and cupping his core again. Natasha felt her breath hitching and his long fingers opened her folds, taking his sweet time to explore her and give her pleasure. It was so slow it was almost a torture. “First…” he muttered lowering his voice. “We will sleep here. Then, I’ll cast an illusion to prepare breakfast for us and bring it here”

“That’s useful” she admitted while raising an eyebrow, breath shuddering as he circled her clit slowly, intimately. She arched and her body shook with pleasure. Loki helped her ride her orgasm before taking his hand off her.

“It is, indeed. Now, rest. You deserve it” Loki kissed her forehead and Natasha closed her eyes.

She had not been made for love and she was terrified. What was that? Yet, it felt so wrong and correct at the same time. As if his arms were made to hold her, hug her. She sighed contently and soon her chest heaved steadily. Loki didn’t stop observing her in her sleep, caressing her red curls.

Loki had followed a similar path. His hands were tainted with blood and pain and he didn’t know how many lives it had cost his dream of being a king. A stupid dream. Was it what he wanted or just wanted to be recognised instead of his brother? He sighed and held the spy tighter, as if he wanted to protect her from all harm. The Black Widow was a title created with suffering, and Natasha had had enough. And he now felt as a king without the need of a crown.

The spider and the snake.

Too dangerous. Too powerful. A deadly combination.

He didn’t know how they would figure it out. But, as Loki Odinson fell asleep on Natasha Romanoff’s arms, he was sure they would.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: You can read Natasha's story two ways: Either MCU, where Nat can't have children due to a surgery or the comics way, where the supersoldier serum makes the Widows to suffer abortions.
> 
> At first I wasn't even going to include a song but after changing several times I found this was perfect for the story. I love Crimson Peak, it is one of my favourite movies.


End file.
